


Just Wait

by orphan_account



Series: Getting There [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They should really talk.





	Just Wait

**Author's Note:**

> We're past the emo station, toot toot.  
> For some reason I keep feeling like I should apologise for the fact that these just keep coming???
> 
> (Also I'm not even going to bother with tagging because IDK)

Kissing Ruki was like trying to tame a wild animal, impossible to the point where Uruha no longer knew who was kissing who, who had started what, and who decided when to stop. He didn’t know where he ended and Ruki began, wasn’t sure how long he’d been squeezing Ruki’s hand on the pillow next to his head, didn’t even register it happening until he felt the faint pressure of the other squeezing back.  
And even though he was pressing, _crushing_ the smaller man into the mattress, it was Ruki's feral tongue in his mouth, Ruki's teeth pulling at his bottom lip the second he tried to pull away for air, and he was starving for oxygen, for Ruki.  
And as soon as he thought it was too much, there were Ruki's lips pressing gentle kisses on the corners of his mouth, his bottom lip, Ruki's tongue smoothing over the spot his teeth had abused, and Uruha was drowning.

He refused to lose though, having gained back some of his self-confidence after waking up to find Ruki _still there_ and so deliciously pressed against him.

Shifting where he lay sprawled on top of the smaller man, he pushed his thigh between Ruki's legs, gaining a surprised groan against his lips, which nearly killed him with its eroticism, but also gave him the perfect opportunity to push his tongue down Ruki's throat.  
Another battle of tongues, more fumbling hands groping whatever they could reach, a sly upward shove of hips against hips and Uruha was losing. Again.

At least it gave him some comfort to see the flushed mess Ruki's face had become when they finally broke free to stare at each other. Even though he was pretty sure his own was the same, just lacking the erotic angle the other man possessed.  
He was confused, in over his head, and things just kept progressing in a direction he never in his wildest dreams thought possible. But it was real, Ruki was there, under him, looking at him like there was nothing absurd about the fact that only yesterday, Uruha had been a quivering mess of half-spoken confessions and shy touches.

And now he was staring at the man under him, at Ruki's playful eyes shadowed by dark lashes, Ruki's mouth gasping for air, all swollen lips and white teeth and a smirk that went straight down to his groin. Reaching a hand down to brush some of that blonde hair off Ruki's face, playing with the strands, curling them around his fingers, Uruha found himself sinking back into that bottomless pit of mangled thoughts from last night.

His head was filled with so many questions that he couldn’t even pinpoint one. He should talk to Ruki, the other always had the answers for everything, but somehow his tongue was tied again and the eyes looking back at him became impatient. But Uruha couldn’t help it, couldn’t shake off the feeling of shame and helplessness from the previous night, and yet here he was, kissing, touching...

“You know,” Ruki began, voice frustratingly calm and collected. “This is going to be awkward if you don't man up and say something.”

Uruha was sure he could hear the magic of the moment shatter like glass.

“Man up,” he repeated stupidly, blinking down at the other, hand in Ruki’s hair stilling. “Out of all the things you could say to me in this situation, you went with that?”

“Pretty much.”

Uruha laughed, actually found it in himself to laugh, as he rolled off of Ruki and plopped on his back, arms coming up to hide his eyes. Say something? What was there to say? He'd made it all clear yesterday, however the hell he'd managed to do that without actually saying more than one word, but it was all out in the open now.   
In fact it was Ruki who should've said something, told him what the hell was going on, where they were and which direction to take from here.

“Look,” the smaller man continued. “I know I said we’d talk in the morning.”

“Promised,” Uruha reminded him weakly.

“Fine, but I woke up and kissed you.”

“I’m aware.”

“And you kissed back.”

“I did.”

“And,” Ruki grunted as he rolled on top of Uruha - who still had his face covered by lean arms - and straddled his hips. “Now I think we should postpone the talking to _afternoon_.”

“Why?” Uruha was lost again.

“Because.” Ruki rolled his hips.

Oh. Oh no.

An involuntary moan ran past his lips, his hands darting up to grab Ruki’s thighs to either stop him from moving or to pull him closer; Uruha didn’t know anymore, and his hands had a life of their own. His entire body seemed to have a life of its own, because his hips were bucking, his thighs tensing, and Ruki was smirking, and he wasn’t ready for any of this.

He threw his head back, the ceiling suddenly becoming interesting as he tried to decide whether to pray for the strength to stop or the courage to keep going, but then Ruki’s mouth was on his neck, a deluge of bites and kisses, and he was losing again.

“We should talk now,” he moaned, momentarily ashamed of sounding as desperate as he did, and then terrified when Ruki’s mouth stilled against his throat. He could feel the hot air against his skin when the smaller man sighed sharply and sat back to stare at him. He had seen that look of impatience on Ruki’s face before, and it was never a good thing.

“We talk every day,” the singer pointed out, voice hoarse.

“But--”

“Uruha,” Ruki interrupted, and he was glad because he had no idea what he was going to say in the first place. And then Ruki was leaning in, hands slipping into the taller man’s hair as his eyes found Uruha’s and held his gaze, captivating. “You’re not the only one who’s been holding back for years.”

It took a moment for Ruki’s words to sink in, and when they finally did it was too late to reply, because the smaller man’s mouth was on his, once again depriving him of both oxygen and sanity. The kiss was like the one before, a bloody battle, but Uruha couldn’t relax into it with the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that things needed to be said.  
When they finally broke off his hands flew to Ruki’s chest, pushing him back because he was sure another kiss like that would make him lose his mind and yield.

And he needed to speak.

“But you understood what I told you last night, right?” He breathed out, wanting to run, because Ruki was looking down at him like he was the stupidest thing he’d ever seen.  
“Yes.” Ruki’s voice was barely audible.  
“That I…” Uruha trailed off. He wanted to say it, say the actual word, but it felt stupid and obvious right now. Had he said it last night? He was sure he hadn’t, actually he was sure he hadn’t really said anything.  
“You love me,” and it was just like Ruki to simply point out something so fragile and delicate.

“You didn’t tell me how you feel about that...”

“You know how I feel about it.”

“I don’t.”

“Then you’re stupid, even for a dumb duck.”

“Ruki.”

“You’re really going to make me say it now?” The smaller man groaned, burying his face in Uruha’s neck, lips touching skin, breath tickling, and--   
“I feel the same way,” the words were quiet and muffled, mumbled against heated skin, and Uruha found himself grinning at the ceiling, hand journeying up to cradle Ruki’s neck, and for a moment everything was pure sunshine and warmth on a perfect day.

It was bizarre really, to hear something you’d only imagined up until now, to hear it from the one person whose words actually mattered, but there was no way this was another dream, because Ruki was warm and solid and real. And Uruha hated losing, but at that moment he knew he would, over and over again, because Ruki had him twisted around his little finger and there was no going back now.

“Did you know,” the taller man began, fingers slipping into soft hair, gently tugging. “You get really grumpy when you’re nervous.” He was playing with fire now, about to set the entire room aflame, but he couldn’t help it. Just hearing Ruki say those wonderful words had skyrocketed his self-confidence to another universe. It was all worth it when he saw the look of absolute disbelief on Ruki’s face as he sat up again.

“I prefer to think I get withdrawn and mysterious,” the smaller man replied dryly, turning his head to stare at the wall to his left like he was considering infusing with it just to escape the amused sparkle in Uruha’s eyes.

“That too,” Uruha admitted.

“Now kiss me before I say something else stupid.”

And Uruha had nothing against that anymore, practically jumping up as he switched their positions, deciding it was easier to control a wildfire when he was above it. And really, Ruki was burning, his skin hot and flushed and perfect, much like the sounds leaving his mouth when Uruha attacked his throat with a flurry of open-mouthed kisses.  
He was still nervous, head swimming and heart about to bounce out of his chest, but he focused on his hand, its journey down Ruki’s side and under a shirt he really just wanted to rip off. But…

“Ruki…” Uruha froze completely.

“What _now_?”

Uruha swallowed hard, lifting his head to look at the smaller man.

“We have no lube.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay but have you tried doing that without any, because let me enlighten you.


End file.
